A Pretty Little Liar's Story
by SweetAsHuney
Summary: Aria had thought she loved Ezra but loses her spark with him. Distracted by her Jason-dreams will she follow her heart and go to the man that can truely love her, or will she stay with the one that takes her for granted? What will A and her friends say?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The pairing is Jason/Aria, and this story is not for Ezra lovers. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but Jason…is just Jason. I love him! This chapter takes place in Episode 9, Season 2, just so you know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I am just playing with them. **

**Chapter One**

Emily and I were walking down the hall of Rosewood high talking about my brother, and why he may have broken into her garage. We stopped walking to talk better when someone caught my eye. Jason Dilaurentis was walking in our direction talking animatedly to a student. "What's he doing here?" Emily whispered when she saw Jason round the corner and head towards us. He caught my eye and gave me a secretive smile and waved when he brushed past. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Um, he councils kids on substance abuse." I reply after he had passed, hoping desperately that my flustered state did not show on my face.

"Why is he waving at you?" She asked suspiciously. I should have known that she would comment on that.

"'Cuz he had dinner at my house the other night?" It came out as a question. She gave me a long hard look as she thought of what to say next.

"Did something happen at this dinner you didn't tell us about?"

"No…" Shit, shit, shit! The dream I had had about him last night rushed into my mind. Us together in bed, his blonde hair flopping into his captivating green eyes…

"Then why are you blushing?" She shot at me, not missing a beat. I decided to be honest with her.

"Because I had a dream about him last night. Now stop asking questions." Of course she didn't stop.

"What kind of a dream?" She asked as we resumed walking out to the courtyard.

"We were in bed, naked, and he tried to kiss me, then I woke up." I said it all in a rush, wanting this conversation to end. I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

"Oh my god, how could you?" She sounded shocked and a little disgusted.

"I can't control what my brain does when I'm sleeping, Em!" I cry, my voice going slightly higher than usual.

"Aria, he might be a killer!" I felt my brows knit together as I thought of a defence for Jason. I had learned not to be so quick to judge.

"Jason is no more dangerous than we thought Toby was a few months ago." I say seriously, meeting her eyes.

"Toby was never linked to a weapon that could have been used to dent Allie's skull." She sounded frustrated, but I couldn't bring myself to care all that much as I defended him again.

"Could have doesn't mean he did!" She seemed to have caught my tone, but she decided to push it a little bit more.

"Look, I can see why you're attracted to him, okay? He's mysterious, and wounded, and we all know you like to fix things, but you're playing with fire. And besides why are you dreaming about Jason when you already have Ezra?" Guilt flooded through me at the thought of Ezra.

"Because I don't…have Ezra. I just thought it would be so much easier when he went to Hollis, but it seems like every time we take a step forward something or someone gets in our way." It was true, but also a lie. I was getting between us. The more I thought about or 'epic love story' the more I came to despise the plot. I hated the secrecy, the lying. I have enough of that in my life as it is.

"You guys love each other, you just need to find a way to connect again." Did we love each other? Or did we just love the idea, the scenario. Doubts were swirling around in my head as I turned my focus back to Emily.

"Can we keep this conversation between us?" I pleaded.

"If you promise to stay away from Jason." I didn't respond, only forcing a smile. She gave me another long look before she turned and headed towards her class.

..AJ..

After school I headed to Hollis to meet up with Ezra. I was determined to sort out my feelings for him. I wanted to know if this was really love, or if it was something else. When I got to the campus I quickly walked to his office and slipped inside. He was standing in the middle in his usual semi-formal dress pants, button down shirt and tie.

"Why's it so hot in here?" I ask with a small smile, taking off my sweater. "Aren't you hot?"

"I am now." He said, looking my body up and down, his addams apple bobbing nervously.

I give him a sultry look before speaking. "I've been think that we need to spend some alone time." I put my sweater down and move to the door. "How do you lock this thing?"

"It doesn't lock." I looked around before taking a chair and jamming it under the doorknob. I walk over and kiss his, running my fingers through his hair. It's not like how it used to be, completely electric. It seemed generic now. Flat. Unexceptional. I kissed harder trying to force myself to react.

He pulled away suddenly. "I have class in fifteen minutes." I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away. I sighed, not knowing why this hurt me. I should be used to it, he usually pushes me away. **(A/N: This is where it goes away from the series!) **

"Aria, you should probably go." I kept my eyes away from him and nodded my head, moving to get my discarded jacket. I moved the chair back to its original position to the left of the door and opened it, looking back at him.

"Bye."

"Bye, I'll call you later." I nodded and left the room, seeing Jackie further down the hall. She gave me a superior look before brushing past me into Ezra's office. I could hear laughter erupt moments later. I gave a frustrated sigh and walked towards my car.

..AJ..

The next morning I walked distractedly down stairs, my mind on my latest Jason-dream. I rounded the corner and almost ran into…Jason?

"Hey, your dad let me in. Said you'd be down in a minute." I was stunned into momentary silence before I was able to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes tracing his handsome face.

"Ah, I wanted to give you this," He held out a business card to me. I took it and read the name.

"Eco Stamos," I looked back to his face, "Crammer Hill Youth Center?"

"Yeah, I met him at a youth counselling seminar. I figured if Mike was open to it he might be able to help him."

"Wait, what did you tell him about Mike?" I asked, worried that the truth had gotten out about Mike.

"Not much, why?" He seemed to be studying me intently, catching my every movement.

"I'm just not sure my parents want the whole world knowi-" He cut me off quickly.

"I didn't tell him about the police, I figured-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Thanks."

After a short pause he said, "I did tell him you were worried about him though."

"Worried was last week." He looked into my eyes before his hand came to rest on my bare shoulder. Shivers ran through my spine at the contact and his touch seamed to scorch my skin. He maintained eye contact as he brought his hand back down by his side.

"You know what," I said hurriedly, walking around him into the dining room where my school stuff was piled on the table, "I have this huge history test tomorrow and I-"

"Tomorrows Sunday." He said, looking at me strangely.

"Right, I meant Monday," I laughed nervously, looking down at the large textbook I had in my hands. "Yeah, I'm really behind and Mr. Banks really piled it on this week."

"Doesn't Mr. Banks teach biology?" He asked, scrutinising my panicky expression.

"He does," I try to cover, "That's right, I have a test in biology too. It's a big day on Monday so thanks for stopping by." I grab his arm, trying to ignore how hard and big it was, how his muscles bunched under my touch. I was about to say 'bye' when he took the books out of my hand and tossed them on the couch.

"What's wrong, Aria?" He murmured, his voice like a soft, seductive melody. He moved closer to me, so to compensate for the lack of space I stepped back, into the door. He moved forward again, boxing me in with his large frame. His eyes, so intently locked on mine, held amusement.

"N-nothing." I stutter, my heart beating way to fast to be healthy. He chuckled, a sound that had a huge effect on me and leaned in closer still, his nose so close to mine.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" One of his large hands rested lightly on my neck, my pulse pint. "Your hearts flying, like a hummingbirds wing." I swallowed thickly, trying to figure out what to do.

"Umm," Was all that I managed. I saw a smile grace his flawless face. He swept some hair out of my eyes and gently tucked it behind my ear before he cupped my face. If my heart was beating fast before, it was nothing like how it was going now. My breath hitched as I saw his face descended towards mine.

At first I barely felt it. So softly his lips brushed against mine, like a butterfly's wing. Once, twice, three times he kissed me softly before he came down a fourth time. This was different, he kissed me harder, like he was trying to extract a response with me, and he did. My arms circled his neck at their own accord and my lips moved with his.

His tongue traced my bottom lip lightly before I heard a cough. My dad was standing by the couch with a highly amused, yet slightly stern look on his face. "What's all this?" He asked rhetorically. I bit my lip, which still tasted like Jason, and looked at the floor.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought of it! I will be keep 'A' in the story, but she will not be the main focus. Ezra and Aria will not be together for much longer since I don't want Aria to be a cheater! Now REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two! Thanks for those of you who reviewed and gave suggestions; I have taken them to heart! Here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter Two**

"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery," Jason started, but was cut off.

"You know you can call me Byron." Then he yelled a bit louder "Ella, you owe me twenty bucks." I looked at my dad in confusion as my mom came down the stairs.

"What?" She asked, until she saw Jason and I. His arm, which had made it around my waist during the kiss, was loped around me, keeping me close to him.

"Oh fine." She rummaged her purse and handed the bill to her husband. I gaped at my parents, mortified that they had been betting on…Jason and I? What the _hell_? I opened my mouth to speak, trying to think of what to say, but Jason beat me to it.

"Right, great to see you again Byron, Mrs. Montgomery, Aria." His voice sounded awkward and slightly disappointed. My parents were watching me carefully.

"Umm right. Bye Jason." My voice was shaky, much like my emotions. Now that the heat of the moment was over guilt overwhelmed me. I had let Jason kiss me even though I was dating Ezra...did that make me a cheater?

I barely noticed my parent's goodbyes, but my attention spiked when I heard mom say, "I'm sure Aria would love to!" My head snapped up quickly, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Sorry, I missed that." I said, trying to catch up. Mom looked amused and dad just rolled his eyes before kissing mom on the cheek, ruffling my hair, clapping Jason on the back and walking out the door to run the Saturday errands.

"Jason was just saying that he needs some help picking out paint colors for the house, and you're so good with that! I was just thinking that you could help him out! Every home needs a woman's touch after all." Mom probably thought she was being subtle and stealthy but I, and Jason as well if his amused smile was anything to go by, could tell she was just trying to throw us together. Mom had been preaching about him these past few days. He all but walked on water.

I cracked under both of their intensive stares. "Oh, umm yeah. No problem." I tried to calm my voice, but it still came out slightly strained. Mom looked pleased and quickly spewed out some excuse to leave the two of us alone.

"Sooo," Jason said smugly. I took this opportunity to put some space between us, checking around the corner to make sure my mom was out of earshot before I turned on him.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded tersely. I was fairly certain he knew that Ezra and I were together if the looks he was giving the two of us at the dinner party were anything to go off of.

"What?" His eyes widened in the most innocent expression I had ever seen. It was endearing and very sexy…NO! I mentally slapped myself, thinking of my _boyfriend_. I put on the hardest glare I could summon, which probably put a kitten to shame, and he spoke again. "Right, you mean the kiss."

"No, I mean the fact that you just shot a puppy. OF COURSE I MEAN THE KISS!" I took a deep breath, trying to halt my erratic breathing.

"I was just trying to show you that you're lying. To me, to Ezra," He said the name like a foul word that disgusted him, "And most importantly you're lying to yourself. If you really didn't want me to kiss you, you would have pushed me away. You seem to forget that I know you Aria. I know that if you really wanted to stop me than I wouldn't have been able to kiss you. You would have stopped me."

The look on his face fazed me. He looked so passionate when as he spoke, his green eyes ablaze. I was mad at myself for letting this whole situation happen. It should have never happened. _But it did, and it was great_, the little voice in the back of my head spoke up.

It was true; the kiss with Jason held everything that my kiss with Ezra didn't, even if it was slightly hesitant and brief. I was in trouble. I tried to think of other factors. My friends. I already knew what Emily thought, but Spencer would be furious! She hated the guy! Hannah would…well to be honest Hannah wouldn't really mind. She would make some comment about how his abs glisten when he works out…Crap! Now I have the image of a sexy as sin, _glistening,_ green-eyed Adonis in my mind.

"I'm not." I muttered weakly.

"You are. But it's okay. I'm going to prove it to you. I don't care how long it takes." His voice was set and held no room for negotiation. It unnerved me. "Now do you really need to study or can you come help me pick out paints. Your mom is right after all; all homes need a _woman's_ touch." The way he put emphasis on the word 'woman' had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I mutedly nodded, unable to answer.

..AJ..

Later that night I lay on my bed staring at the wooden beams on my slanted ceiling. I sighed, wishing I could turn off my brain. I had spent the majority of the day in the home building center with Jason. It had escalated from paint selections to bathroom fixtures, to a new washer and dryer. I would be lying to myself if I said I hadn't had fun.

Of course there was a bit of tension, but he had dropped the subject of the kiss and acted like it had never happened. He joked and told me about all of his plans for the house, which sounded like it would turn out beautifully. I asked if he was going to leave the shed but he just smiled at that.

He had told me that he had already fixed that one. He turned it into a dark room. He had found rolls of film in a box in his closet that he had no idea how they got there. He said the closest thing he had ever don't to photography was snapping a picture on his cell or digital camera. He said they would be fully developed soon and offered to show them to me when they were. I had to admit that I was curious. Could the pictures be Allie's?

I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell ringing. I checked the ID and saw Emily smiling up at me. "Hey Em." I greeted, thankful that she had called.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Ugg, too much to say over the phone. Can we grab coffee? I really need someone to vent to."

"Of course. Is something wrong?" She sounded worried and I could just picture her eyebrows creasing in her concern.

"No…yes. I don't know! Meet me at Blendz in ten?" I really didn't want to get into this over the phone.

"Sure thing, see you there." Her voice was still worried, but I let it go. She would know everything soon enough.

"Kay thanks. See ya." I hung up and grabbed a jacket to put over my thin tank and headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm going out!" I hollered in the general direction of the kitchen. I was picking up my purse and keys when mom's head popped around the door.

"Going out with Jason again so soon?" She asked cheekily. I blushed and shook my head.

"Mom!" I cried, frustrated. "No, I'm going to meet Em for coffee."

"Okay have fun!" She blew me a kiss before disappearing again. I huffed and went outside. Blenz was not too far away so I opted to walk there. I passed the small shops that made up the town. By the time I got there Em was already sitting at the table at the back with two cups of coffee. I smiled as I sat down.

"Thanks Em!" I took a sip and sighed. Em had put in the sugar and cream for me.

"Yeah yeah. Now talk! You have me running all kind of crazy scenarios through my head!" I sighed at let the whole story pour out of me, holding nothing back. Em didn't interrupt me once throughout the whole thing, she just listened with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well," She started when I finished, "That's a lot to take in." I nodded my head glumly.

"I just feel so awful! I mean I'm with Ezra but I still let that happen! And a part of me, an admittedly big part, liked it! It's so _wrong_! I need to figure this out because I am not the kind of girl to cheat." Em put a consoling hand on mine, which had started shaking.

"Do you like him? Because if you really, truly do I will support this. Support you. But before you do anything I suggest you talk to Ezra. People fall out of love all the time, especially young people. I want you to be happy." She looked at her phone and stood up. "I have to head back to Hannah's to get ready. Samara and I are going bowling with some of her friends." I said goodbye and watched her leave. I was slightly jealous of her current living conditions. With both her parents in Texas she was staying at Hannah's. Like a permanent sleepover.

She was right; I had to talk to Ezra. Should I break up with him? Or explain what's going on in my head? Ugg, why is life so complicated! Em was defiantly right though. There is a small part of me that liked him, but it was getting bigger. I needed to sort all this out.

..AJ..

_Later that night – Aria's Dream _

_I was leaning back against whom I assumed to be Ezra as we looked out onto the river. It was chilly and he was running his hands up and down my arms to help me stay warm. I sighed in content with the perfect moment. _

'_Ezra' moved closer to me so that his body was all but wrapped around mine. Wait, this isn't right. This body was too hard to be Ezra. I turn my head only to be met with Jason's loving gaze. Upon meeting my eyes he dipped his head to kiss me. _

_His tongue swept into my mouth, teasing me. I couldn't help the moan as his hands weave into my hair. I turn around completely, now straddling his lap as we continue to kiss. _

"_Aria," He sighs, pulling away so we can catch out breaths, "You can't get me out of your head, your heart." _

I jolted up in bed, my heart racing violently in my chest. What the hell was that? Why is this happening to me? I glanced at the clock grouchily to be met with the glowing green numbers. 2:36am. I decided to get up and grab a cup of tea to calm myself down.

As I drank my tea at the kitchen table I allowed my mind to wander. So obviously my subconscious was telling me that I liked Jason. I was already aware of the fact, but apparently it went deeper than I wanted it to go. I needed to set things straight with Ezra. I decided to see him on Monday and work all this out.

**Ok please let me know what you thought! The next chapter is already typed up, so review will decide how quick you get it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! This has been typed up since I posted chapter two, but as I mentioned in the AN I wanted more reviews…which I didn't actually get. So a big thank you goes out to those who **_**did**_** review, I really appreciate it! But…and I really do hate to do this, if I don't start getting reviews then I am going to assume that people don't like this story and I will stop writing. There is no sense in wasting my time writing if I don't get the feedback I am looking for. So with that being said I hope you like chapter three! **

**Chapter Three **

Monday came to fast for my liking. It was already lunch and I was majorly stressing what I was going to do after school was out. "Aria? You with us?" Spencer asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh umm yeah, sorry. Guess I just kind of checked out there. What were you saying?"

"We were talking about Jenna. Toby says that they are still waiting for the test results to come back, but there is a good chance she's eligible!" Emily looked uneasy about this, but it was Hannah that spoke up.

"Jenna's scary enough with four senses; can you imagine her with five? What if she comes after us?"

"She still thinks we have Allie's tape though." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't! And it will be much easier for her to figure that out if she can see!" Spencer said, her voice a harsh whisper.

"Well maybe if she can see we'll be safe? I mean if she is 'A' maybe she'll lose her taste for revenge?" I suggested hopefully. My remark was met with three incredulous looks and I put my hands up. "Wishful thinking."

The rest of the day went by too quickly for me. I didn't hear a thing that any of my teachers said as I slouched in my seat stressing my after school excursion. The final bell went, loud and demanding, and I slowly packed up my thing and headed to my locker. I was half way there when I saw Jason.

He met my gaze evenly, a friendly smile making its way onto his face as he walked over to me. Before I could do anything he grabbed my books. "How were your tests?" He asked, humor shining in his melodic voice. The sound sent delicious shivers down my spine.

"F-fine." I stuttered out. We reached my locker and I quickly opened it, taking my books and putting them in. Jason looked with interest at my locker door.

"That's a nice photo," He said pointing to the one of Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Alison and I. We were at the beach and all laughing together. It was a nice photo. Jason laughed suddenly and I glanced up at him. "The pink hair," He said, pointing.

"Oh, right." He took a lock of my hair, running it softly through his fingers.

"It suited you. Made you stand out even more." I swallowed harshly, unsure what to say.

"Umm thanks," I settled for. He nodded and I took out my keys. "Look I have an appointment I have to be at, I'll see you around." Jason nodded, letting my hair fall back in place.

"Of course, I'll see you around." Before I knew what was happening Jason swooped down and gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek before he turned and walked away. I have to admit it was nice showing affection in public. I turned to leave my locker and say my mom giving me an approving look. Before she could come tease me about it I ducked down the hallway and rushed to student parking.

The drive to Hollis was awful. I found myself wishing for backed up traffic, or a speeding ticket, even though I was driving slower than the speed limit due to my lack on enthusiasm at what was to come. When the campus finally came into view I let out a heavy sigh. This was it.

I walked to Ezra's office and heard giggling. I listened closely and recognized the sound as Jackie. I bit my lip as I saw the door open and Jackie leaving, tucking in her shirt as she went. Ezra appeared and gave her rear and light smack. Jackie giggled again before walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

To say it didn't hurt would be a blatant lie. It did hurt, but who was I to get mad. I had, technically, cheated, even if I didn't want to see it that way. Jason was right after all, if I really didn't want the kiss to happen I would have stopped it. I took a deep breath and walked to his door, which he had closed. I knocked lightly.

"Come in," Came Ezra's response. I let the door swing open and stepped inside, leaving the door ajar. "Aria!" His voice sounded slightly anxious. "I didn't know you were stopping by today. What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to talk…um I saw what just happened, with Jackie." His face closed off, but I could see the guilt swirling in his eyes.

"Aria…" It seemed he didn't know what to say, but then again neither did I.

"Ezra, I'm not mad, maybe a bit hurt, but not mad. I knew this was coming. Well maybe not _this_ specifically, but something. We were losing us. I think it's time to stop living a lie. We fell out of love." I sighed and looked up, meeting his sorrowful gaze.

"You're right." I nodded, knowing that I had to tell him about Jason as well.

"I was coming here to break up, even before I saw Jackie. On Saturday Jason kissed me and I…well I didn't stop him. I could have, should have, but I just let it happen. I have felt retched ever since, and for that I am very sorry. It was never in my intention to cheat."

"I'm not mad. Since we're being honest I guess I should tell you about Jackie. She started showing interest in me a couple weeks ago. I resisted, pushing her away, but the harder I tried, the more she did to capture my attention. She caught me off guard, came to my apartment, and she kissed me. I guess I just went with it. I let it happen, and I'm sorry Aria. I wanted to tell you, I just had no idea how." I nodded, my eyes closed.

"So this is it then. I'm sorry it had to end this way." I stood up and touched his shoulder. "I hope you're happy, really I do. You deserve it." I started to the door when I heard him stand up.

"You too Aria. At that dinner at your parent's house I saw the way he looked at you. I think you guys could be happy together, and I wish you the best of luck." I nodded at him and slipped out the door.

..AJ..

I didn't feel like going back home so I texted Spencer asking if I could come over. She said she was free until six, when she was going for dinner with Toby. I drove quickly to her house glancing at the clock. It was just after four so I had enough time. When I got to Spencer's immaculate house I knocked on the door. Her dad, Peter Hastings, opened the door.

"Hello Aria."

"Hi Mr. Hastings." I smiled at him as he led me into the kitchen.

"She's in her room, go on up." With one last smile I went upstairs to the door I knew was Spencer's. I entered the room without knocking to find Spencer sprawled out on her bed.

"Hey," She greeted me with a smile. The smile faded when she say my expression, which was probably reflected on my mood. I was upset that things with Ezra didn't work out; he was my first love after all. "What's wrong?"

"Ezra and I broke up." I mumbled, walking over to her bed.

"What? Why?" She sounded sympathetic, but also a little relieved. It was no secret that she disapproved heavily of the relationship from the beginning.

"Well him and Jackie have been getting together." Spencer's face turned sour.

"He cheated on you?" She asked, outraged.

"Well technically. But it was over, before it was over. I knew we were growing apart. That's why I didn't stop Jaso-" I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"What?" She asked sharply. "What did Jason do to you?" I figured keeping such a huge thing from her was bad, so I told her the story. From the dreams, to the kiss, to the breakup. I left very little information out.

Spencer spoke once I was done. "Aria! Jason's a creep! Surely you don't really like him! He may have killed Allie!" Her accusation made me mad.

"You mean like how Toby was the creep that 'may have killed Allie'? If there is one thing I have learned throughout this entire experience it is not to judge someone. I would have thought you of all people would too, considering who you're dating." Spencer looked upset.

"That's differ-" I was getting really mad now.

"Don't say it's different! Don't you dare! It's not different, it is exactly the same, and you know it!" I looked at her clock before speaking again. "You should get ready for your date." With that I left, my mood fouler than when I went in.

I was unlocking my car when I heard an unexpected voice. "Aria, hey!" I turned to see Jason walking towards me, a smile on his face. I sighed, this is not what I needed right now. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and had a fight with Spencer; the last thing I needed to deal with was Jason, the cause for both.

"Hi Jason." I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"What are you up to?" He asked conversationally. I mentally scowled.

"Just going home. It's Monday so it's my turn to cook." Great, another thing to my Monday suck. Could this day get any worse?

"Really? Do you think you could give me a ride? Your parents offered to let me come for dinner since my kitchen is getting torn up right now." My day just got worse.

"Sure, hop in." I sighed as I slid in the drivers. Jason sat in the seat next to me, and the car suddenly felt very small. I took a deep breath, but all I could smell was his cologne. It smelt fresh, but kind of spicy. It's hard to explain, but it smelt fantastic.

"So what are you cooking?" He asked softly, his voice washing over me like silk.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet." The menu was the last thing on my mind right now, what with Jason being so close, looking so ruggedly handsome, smelling _so_ good.

"I could help. I mean your parents are letting me eat at your house, it's the least I could do."

"Oh, that's okay. You're the guest, you don't have to cook." I said hastily, trying to find an out. Jason leaned closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"I insist."

..AJ..

Dinner was a quiet affair. Mike stayed up in his room like usual, Mom and Dad ate at the other end of the table, quietly talking about their options with Mike. That left me to entertain Jason by myself. I silently groaned in despair.

It was getting increasingly harder to be around him. Now that Ezra and I are not together it didn't feel so wrong. It was easy to forget he was Allie's older brother, since she always used to say we would be cute together. I must have spaced out because soon there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Aria!" Mom sounded exasperated.

"Sorry, what?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you could drive Jason home, since he doesn't have his car. Your father and I will clean up.

"Oh, um yeah. Sure." Jason stood from his seat and offered me a hand to stand as well. I grudgingly took it, trying to ignore how warm it was, how bit it felt surrounding mine. We walked to the door and I shrugged on a jacket.

The drive was quiet, and Jason didn't seem to mind. I could see him out of the corner of my eye watching me carefully.

"The pictures should be done tomorrow. I haven't seen any of them yet, would you like to stop by and check them out?" Jason asked hopefully. My first reaction was to say no, but I was really curious. I hesitantly nodded.

"Great! If you go to school with your mom I can drive you. I'm going to be there tomorrow for counselling anyways."

"Great." Was all I managed. I parked in front of his house and waited for him to get out. I heard his seat buckle unsnap, but the door never opened. I looked over only to find that his face was close, very close, to mine. Our breaths mingled as he stared into my eyes.

"Thanks for dinner," He whispered. I didn't respond, I was frozen in place. "I'll see you tomorrow." He suddenly backed off and I wanted to smack myself for being upset that he didn't kiss me. This was getting to be too much. How am I falling for him so fast?" "Bye Aria."

"Bye Jason."

**Okay, that was chapter three. Hope you liked I, and if you did please leave a review! Seriously I was really disappointed with the last chapter's review number, so let's aim for higher please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter so well, I really appreciate it. I am trying something new this chapter, so I hope you like it! It's time to get a look in Jason's mind! **

**Chapter Four **

**Jason **

I walked slowly to my house, only looking back when I had the door opened. Aria, beautiful, intoxicating Aria was coming to my house tomorrow. I caught her eye as she started her car and gave her a secretive smile.

The night passed slowly, and finally at ten o'clock I walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the blank walls, and walked to my room.

The house has changed a lot since my parents moved out of Rosewood. The walls, once filled with pictures of Allison and I, were now bare. The once cheery, decorative house seemed dead and dull. Haunted by my sisters ghost. Figuratively of course.

That's why I decided to completely redo the house. So far I had only managed to get my room, my parent's old room and one of the upstairs bathrooms done. I was in the process of working on the main level which consisted of the kitchen, living room, guestroom, one and a half bathrooms and the dining room. The basement I wasn't too worried about, it just held storage and the laundry, so I was going to leave it.

The only room I truly had no desire to touch was Alison's. The thought of opening the door scared me. I knew it was empty, all her stuff was gone, but that room was just…wrong. I wanted to lock it up and pretend it wasn't there, I knew I would never…could never make it into a guest bedroom or home office. Too many memories, both good and bad.

Sleep was hard to come by these days. I would lie awake in bed and reminisce in a time where life was easy. A time where all I had to worry about was whose party I was going to, or what I could do to piss of Alison, or how to get closer to Aria.

My interest in Aria is nothing new, I have been watching her for some time now. At first she was just Allie's friend, but the more she was over, the more I became fixated with her. She was like my own forbidden fruit. To young, Allie's friend. That made me want her all the more.

Now that she is older she is even more enticing. Her long brown hair, huge doe eyes, fantastic body. I wanted her. All of her. I wanted to be able to walk down the sidewalk holding her hand. I wanted to spend time with her family, help Mike to make her happy.

I wanted her to spend the night at my place then go to Ihop together the next morning. I wanted to be at her graduation, waiting for her to walk across the stage, into my arms. I wanted everything with her. But above all else I wanted her to want me.

I fell asleep with Aria on my mind, knowing that tomorrow she would still be there.

*Skip to next morning*

I woke up before my alarm went off. I checked the time to see that it was ten to eight. The nice thing about being graduated is that you don't have to get up early. I had taken over my father's business, but since it was only office work I could chose my hours, and mostly did it from home.

Volunteering at the high school was a great thing too, since the counselling offices didn't open until nine thirty. Only today I found myself wishing that I could be there early. I wanted to see Aria, even if it was just sitting in the cafeteria, or getting a book from her locker. I just wanted to see her.

I decided to text her; I had her number from a long time ago. I flipped my phone and typed quickly.

_Can't wait to see those photos! See you soon. _

It didn't take very long until my cell vibrated. I snapped it open, perhaps a little too quickly, and read her reply.

_Me too, I wonder if they were Allies? Guess we'll find out later. Where do you normally park?_

It made me happy that she texted properly. I hated when people shortened 'you', a three letter word, into 'u'. Shorthand texting infuriated me. It impersonalizes the messages. I replied quickly with a smile on my face.

_Maybe. I usually park in the staff lot, I'll make it easy for you and park by the flag pole today. See you after school. Have a good day, Aria. _

After I clicked send I tossed my phone onto the unmade bed and walked into my attached bathroom. I tossed my clothes into the laundry and started the shower. I took my time, enjoying the hot water running down my skin.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and flicked my wet hair out of my eyes as I walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of light ripped jeans and a tight dark blue t-shirt. I was vain enough to know that I was hot, girls told me all the time in college. But that didn't matter to me. I wanted Aria to think I was hot.

After I was dressed I walked down to my destroyed kitchen to the fridge, the only thing, other than the microwave, that was working. I found that I had no food and sighed in annoyance. Mrs. Montgomery was spoiling me.

I decided to leave early and pick up some food on the way, and maybe grab a coffee or something for Aria.

I arrived at school just as the bell went for break. I stopped by Aria's locker and didn't have to wait long before she saw me and stopped. I smiled at her, handing her the coffee.

"Oh…thanks." She seemed surprised and I smiled wider.

"No problem. So what class do you have after this?" I asked, trying to keeps my hands from pulling her to me.

"Spanish." She said, rolling her eyes. I laughed, knowing why she was exasperated.

"Mr. Nevilles still teaching?" I asked humorously, knowing he was.

"Yes." She huffed, shifting her books from one arm to the next, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked up and smile at me. "This is really good. Thanks again, you really didn't have to do that."

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to." She smiled again, her perfect teeth gleaming, her eyes lighting up spectacularly. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and kiss her, claiming her for my own.

I absently took her books and let myself take a moment to take her in completely. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans that clung to her attractively, a white t-shirt, and a cream colored blazer. Around her neck she wore layer silver and brown necklaces, with simple small diamond stud earrings. She looked ravishing.

I decided to act on my impulsive thought and grabbed her hand and led her to the science wing. I knew that during this block the last classroom was empty, so I brought her there. She seemed confused as I closed the door behind us.

"Jason?" She asked in a weary voice. I put her books down on the closest desk and walked towards her. She held her ground, staring at me as she bit her lip nervously. It was all I could do not to groan in pleasure at the sight.

"Yes?" I murmured lowly once I was standing almost chest to chest with her. I saw her eyes dart to the door before she looked back at me.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Before she could speak I place a hand on her waist and drew her body into me. She was so small compared to me, but she fit against me perfectly. I ducked my head and quickly stole her lips with mine, my free hand gently cupping her cheek.

At first she didn't respond, her body rigid, but after a moment or two she recovered. She kissed me back, hesitantly. Her lips, impossibly smooth, felt amazing against mine. I never wanted to stop, but I didn't want to go to fast, so I broke the kiss and let my nose skim along the column of her graceful neck before I placed one gentle kill behind her ear.

Her smell overwhelmed me. She smelt like cherry blossoms and vanilla. I put some distance between us, but did not drop my hand from her waist; I couldn't bear the thought of not touching her.

"Jason…" She looked so surprised and obviously didn't know what to say. The bell rung and I cursed under my breath.

"You should get to Spanish, Aria. I'll see you after school." I gave her a quick kiss, obviously surprising her again and winked at her as I walked through the door and headed down the hall. I had to force myself to keep looking ahead and not glance back at the girl who held my heart.

The day drug by slowly, and I was frustrated. I wanted to see my girl again. I was hoping that by the end of the day she would really be my girl. And if she agreed everyone would know. I looked at the clock and sighed happily. Only ten more minutes until school was over.

I finished up the paper work I had to do after I had a counselling session with a student and stood up. I said goodbye to Mrs. Wellston, the councillor's secretary, and walked out to the teacher's lot. I leaned against the hood of my car and waited.

It didn't take long for the bell to ring and students to start filtering out. I spotted Aria walking briskly, her face a mask of worry. It didn't take long for me to figure out why. Spencer was trying to catch up, looking upset, and calling Aria's name. She saw me and spoke quietly.

"Please get in the car, I want to leave. Now." I nodded and got in the driver's seat while she got in the passenger's. She folder her hand on top of her books that she had placed on her lap and looked out the window. I could see Spencer's furious face watching us as I backed out and left the school.

"Do you think you could park in the garage? Spencer will lose it if she knows I am at your house." Aria pleaded with me, not meeting my eye.

"Sure." I said easily as I pulled into my drive way. I got the clicker for the garage and opened it and parked inside. I was slightly disappointed that she didn't want people to know she was here, but I let it go. For now.

I got out of the car and mover to the passenger's side, opening the door and helping Aria out. "You can leave your school stuff in here; your mom invited me over again so I'll drive you home." She nodded, still not looking at me. I sighed disappointedly and led her into the house.

**Okay, chapter four! I hope you liked Jason's POV, it was fun to try! Please, please, please review! Let me know if you like the direction, or if you have any ideas you may want me to think about! Feedback is very welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five is up! Please, please review! I did fairly well for reviews on the last chapter, but the more review I get the happier I am! Keep that in mind! So with that said here is chapter five! **

**Chapter Five **

"Would you like something to drink?" Jason asked, smiling at me with that damn secretive smile of his. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Okay, I have water, orange juice, or pepsi. Take your pick." God his voice is so sexy! Even talking about drinks he had that sexy bedroom drawl going on.

"Water's fine, thanks." He nodded and moved to get a glass from the doorless cupboard. I took a minute to look around and saw the paint cans that we had picked out together on the covered kitchen table. "So when are you going to start painting?" I asked.

"Soon. Whenever I can find the time I suppose. Why? Would you like to help?" His last few words were whispered in my ear as he was now pressed against my back. My breath hitched when his arm reached around me to hand me the glass of water. I took it with shaking hands.

I could feel Jason's warm breath against my neck, and the feeling made me shudder in delight. It seemed that every nerve in my body was on high alert in the presence of Jason. I almost choked on my own breath when I felt his arms, his perfectly toned, muscular arms, circle my waist, pulling me back against his hard chest.

It was all I could do not to hyperventilate when he was this close to me, holding me like I was the only thing in the world. My mind was flooded with the memory of the kiss this afternoon. I would be lying to say I didn't like it. It was thrilling, knowing that someone could walk in, but we were doing it anyways. Knowing that we didn't have to hide anything.

It was also nice knowing that my parents would approve. I mean they were betting on when we would get together…which I still found kind of weird, but whatever. My thoughts were interrupted by Jason's sexy as sin voice murmuring seductively in my ear.

"Would you like to go see the photos now?" I mutely nodded, knowing that if I were to speak it would come out all breathy and flustered. Jason's arms dropped to his side, but he took one of my hands in his. We walked the short distance to his shed when he stopped at the door. He reached up above the door frame to get the key and when he did his shirt lifted enough for me to see the rippling muscles of his back.

"After you," Jason said, amusement in his voice as he held the door open for me. I blushed, knowing I had been caught.

"Thanks." I walked in, unintentionally brushing against him, savoring his scent, and blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light.

He led me to the back of the room where a table was set up with tubs of different solutions. Above it were wires with pieces of paper hanging from them. I could tell they were the pictures, but I couldn't make them out in the dark. I heard a click and all of the sudden the room was washed in an eerie red glow. It was bright enough for me to be able to see.

"Sorry about the lighting, I have some other pictures developing, so I can't have any other kind of light in here. These ones were the ones I found in my room." Mo made a gesture with his arm indicating the ones handing directly in front of us. I took my time to look at them.

They were beautiful. A woman's face from many different angles, or close-ups. Just her lips, or closed eye. She appeared to be sleeping, but it was not until I got to the pictures of her whole face did it dawn upon me.

"Is that me?" I asked in shock.

"I think so. No, it defiantly is. Did Allison do these?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"I don't know." I admitted. "She never told me she liked photography, or took pictures of me while I was asleep…"

"Well I think it was her, how else would the roll if film be in my house?" I nodded, also thinking the same thing. Who else would take pictures of me sleeping? It was creepy enough to think it was Allie, I really didn't want to consider that it was someone else.

"They're beautiful. They almost capture you perfectly, the only difference being that you can't be captures to your full potential. You are the definition of perfection." His hypnotic voice and intense gaze held me in place as he walked towards me. I knew that this would have repercussions, but I did it anyways. I moved forwards to meet him.

Our lips crashed together, moulding together like puzzle pieces, forcefully. He held me flush against him, his hands gripping my hips as if he thought I would disappear if he didn't. My hands made their way to his hair, which I had to marvel at the silky texture.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when he bit my lip, then let his tongue sooth it. The feelings that he had coursing through me were crippling. The way he made me feel is indescribable. When he finally pulled away I gasped for breath and opened my eyes to see his looking back at me, swirling with emotions.

"You're so perfect," He whispered huskily, kissing my forehead with such tenderness that my breath hitched.

"Jason, that was…I don't know what it was. Or what it makes us…" I saw the sensual smirk cross his slightly swollen lips. His eyes danced with passion.

"I think, that if you agree, that makes us together." He gave me a smouldering look that made me want to melt and continued in his sinful voice. "Aria would you be my girlfriend?" There was absolutely no hesitation or nervousness in his voice.

"Yes." I said it firmly, blindly, without thinking at all. His answering smile was radiant as he dipped his head down to my level and kissed me. If I thought our last kiss was mind blowing it was nothing compared to this one.

It was more intimate, more intense. He kissed me as if it were the only thing between him and death. He kissed me so passionately that it had fire ripping through my veins, igniting something inside me that I had never felt before. On some level I knew that this was going very fast, but on another level I had to acknowledge that it was _right_. We just fit.

We were both panting when it was over and he smiled at me, keeping me tucked in against his warm, hard side. I really didn't want to be anywhere else. "We should probably head over to your place. Your mom said to be there by five." He took my hand in his and led me outside the shed. He locked up and we walked together to his car.

The drive home was spent mostly in compatible silence. He never once let go of my hand, and every time we caught each other's eye he would give me a secretive smile. We arrived at my house soon enough and I could see Mike and my mom through the kitchen window. I was glad to see him out of his room and helping mom with dinner.

Once we were inside Jason let my hand drop, but gave me a small wink. I smiled, and quickly went upstairs to wash up. I was in my room putting my hair up when my cell went off. I picked it up and saw the all too familiar 'Unknown Number'. A.

_Little Aria ditched the teacher for a certain brother of mine? This could cause some drama, be careful what you do! _

_-A _

The text surprised me. It was not really threatening like most of them. It was on no way comforting, but at least it was not threatening. I checked for other messages and found one from Spencer.

_I cannot believe you! Jason, Aria? Really? What were you thinking? Are you really that stupid? You must have a death wish or something. What if he kills you too? _

I was furious at the message. I snapped my phone shut and tossed it on my bed angrily. I paced my room and was startled by a knock on my door. I turned to see Mike standing there. "Mom sent me up to tell you to come down for dinner." I smiled at him and grabbed his sleeve before he left. He turned around and looked confused.

I hugged him tightly before letting go and walking down the stairs and sitting at the table. I sat across from Jason and beside my brother. My dad was at the head on the table and my mom was on his right, beside Jason. He smiled at me as he picked up his fork. "Looks great, Mrs. Montgomery." As we were eating I felt something touch my leg. I looked up and saw Jason in a conversation with my dad, but I saw how he angled his head slightly towards me and winked. He was playing footsies with me at my parents table!

The thought was exciting and I nudged him back. It went like that for a while until he cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery I have something to ask. Would you be okay if I were to date your daughter?" I almost choked on my food as my eyes widened. I snapped my head to Jason who smiled at me to my parents who didn't look very surprised, to my brother who had a huge smirk on his face. Yup, I was not going to hear the end of this one anytime soon.

"Well Jason, I don't really have any problems with it, just be careful with her." My dad said, squirming in his seat. My mom laughed and decided to add in her two bits.

"And you can call us Ella and Byron now too. You're a good boy, and I trust you with Aria. If that is what she wants." Mom looked at me and tilted her chin, indicating me to talk.

"It is what I want." I smile at my parents and look at Jason. He gave me that secretive smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back.

**Okay so there was chapter five, I hope you liked it! I had a little bit of trouble writing it, and I decided to put A in since I had been neglecting her. Or him. Or them…haha I am not sure what I am going to do with that since I have no clue who it might be on the show. Hopefully not Jason, I would be heart broken. Anyways please review! Seriously it will make me update sooner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is chapter six! I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are amazing! **

**Chapter Six **

_Aria's Dream _

_The sound of a booming bass hammered in the background as I danced on the crowded dance floor. All around were people dancing, somewhat inappropriately. The bodies all melded together, there was no space. Someone was pressed firmly against my back, his large hands gripping my hips as he moved against me sensually. _

_Over the music that was impossibly loud I heard the gravelly voice of Jason, his warm breath tickling my neck. "Want to get out of here, kitten?" I nodded, turning to take his hand. I also took the time to admire the way his jeans hung low on his hips, the way his arms were _almost_ too big for the tight t-shirt that he was wearing, the way his eyes danced with fire under his fringe. _

_He led me outside, his arm now securely, almost possessively, around my waist. I could see his car parked further down the street, and was surprised when he didn't lead me there. Instead he paused on the sidewalk, ignoring the few people that were outside, and pulled me against his hard chest. _

_I moaned as his mouth slammed harshly against mine and my hands gripped his shoulders as if they were the only thing holding me from drifting off. His hands also held me, almost too tightly, one at the base of my neck, tangled in my hair, and the other at my hip. _

_When I was becoming light headed he tore his lips from mine and trailed his down my neck. I couldn't help the breathy sounds escaping my tortured lips as he sucked, bit, and kissed along the column of my neck. Once he was satisfied he pulled away and gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. _

"_Sweet little Aria," He murmured, his voice oozing sex, "What am I going to do with you?" I don't know where my sudden confidence came from, but I found myself saying something that shocked even me. _

"_It's not what you're going to do with me, it's what you could to do _to_ me." His eyes darkened and his smirk widened. _

"_Ah, Aria. Careful Sweetness, you're playing with fire. You may find that the things I can do to you are too much for you to hand- ARIA!" _

I lurched up, disappointed to find myself in my room, not on the sidewalk with Jason. I looked around trying to grasp my bearings and to calm down my erratic heart. "Good, your awake, I have been trying to get you up for the last two minutes! You were really out of it." I looked at my mom, my eyes still trying to adjust to the light.

"Sorry." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging emotions. My skin felt sticky with sweat and I had never felt this hot and bothered before.

"Are you feeling okay? You look kind of feverish." I tried to tell her that I was okay, but she put her hand to my forehead. "You're burning up. Maybe you should stay home today?" I was about to decline, but with my mom being a teacher at my school I never got to miss.

"Yeah, maybe." I tried to my voice slightly more croaky. She nodded and headed to the door.

"I'll let the school know, feel better!" She shut the door with a soft click and I smiled. I was secretly ecstatic that I got to miss school. I grabbed my phone to see the missed texts. I had one from Hannah, one from Emily, two from Jason and none from Spencer.

Hannah's was simple: _Way to go! Jason is such a hawty! Just think of the way his abs must glisten when he works out! ;)_

Her words made me laugh as I thought about the first time Jason kissed me and I thought she would say something like that. I shook my head and texted back.

_Yeah, yeah. Eyes on your own boyfriend! And I won't be at school today, home 'sick'. _I looked at the one from Em next.

_Spence called in a fit of rage, she is really mad, just a heads up. I told her to stop being a hypocrite and I tried reminding her who she is dating, but that just got her madder. Be careful with her. _

Sighed in frustration at Spencer. She must be the world's biggest hypocrite! I quickly texted Em back. _Thanks for trying, I will talk to her later. Not going to school today, but I will see you tomorrow. _

I looked at Jason's text next. The first was a simple 'goodnight' that I had missed, but the next made me smile.

_Morning, kitten. _

It was short and brief, but that is not what made me smile. Not that it wasn't incredibly sweet, but the fact that he called me kitten, just like in my dream.

_Kitten? You know I am a fierce lioness! _I had to laugh at myself for the silly reply after I had clicked send. It took less than twenty seconds before my cell buzzed.

_You'll always be a kitten in my eyes, but then again you can always show me your lioness side ;) _

The text brought a blush to my cheeks as I read it. I smirked and decided to have some fun.

_In all honesty I don't think you could handle my full out lioness side. It would be much too much for you to handle. But you're always welcome to try. _

I smiled, my mind wandering back to my dream-Jason, how his eyes had darkened in lust…my phone buzzed once again.

_Hmmm, I don't think so, kitten. You may be fierce, but I can handle anything you throw my way. Just what am I going to do with you, my little temptress? _

Even in his texts his words dripped with seduction. I sighed and flopped on my bed, texting him back.

_What are you doing today? I have the day off school. _

I decided to get dressed, but I had only taken off my pajamas when I got his reply.

_The day off? Is something wrong? Are you sick? _

The concern in his text made me smile. I quickly texted back before tossing my cell on my bed and turning to my closet.

_No, I'm not sick, but my mom thought I was this morning and offered me the day off. I couldn't refuse. _

I could hear my phone buzz, but I finished getting dressed before I answered it. I decided on a pair of form fitting white jeans, a sheer brown blouse with a chocolate brown tank under it, and knee high tan colored boots. I decided to put my hair up in a mess bun with my bangs braided to the side. My makeup was simple, brown eyeliner, mascara and a small about of peachy eyeshadow.

I picked up my phone again to see two missed messages. The first one made me swoon on the inside. _I'm glad you're not sick, you had me worried. I'm not doing anything today, I have the day off. Would you like to hang out later? _

The second text made me giggle.

_Why aren't you answering? Call me! _

I decided to call him while I made breakfast so I dialed his number as I walked down stairs. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, kitten." I almost shuddered at the timbre in his voice. So sexy, just like in my dream.

"Hi." My voice had instinctively lowered as well as I put on the coffee pot and grabbed a packet of instant oatmeal. "What are you up to?"

"Not a whole lot, just thinking of you." My smile got wider.

"Oh yeah? All good thoughts I hope." He chuckled on the other line.

"Oh, all _very_ good thoughts. Almost _too_ good." The microwave beeped and as I moved to get my oatmeal he spoke again. "What are you making?"

"Instant oatmeal."

"Ugg, seriously Aria? Don't eat that, I am coming over and I am going to take you out for breakfast. Consider it our first date." He is so sweet!

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you." We hung up and I scooped the oatmeal into the trash and moved to the hall mirror to make sure I looked okay. When I deemed myself presentable I moved to the living room to read until he got here. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. I almost skipped to answer it.

"Hey." I said brightly as I open the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Hey." He pulled me against his chest and dipped his head to give me a sweet kiss. "How are you?"

"Fantastic. Do you want to go now?" He nodded and I turned to grab my purse. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

..AJ..

**Jason **

I watched as Aria turned around to grab her purse and I could not help my eyes from wandering over her perfect figure. She was so beautiful and the fact that she was mine made me want to dance around. Of course I didn't, that would be weird and totally unmanly.

When she turned around I smiled at her and took her small hand in mine. It felt so right there, like it belonged. We walked outside and I waited as she locked up before I led her to my car. The drive was quick, we weren't going anywhere special, just the diner on Main Street, and I held her hand the whole time, not being able to bear the thought of not touching her smooth skin.

Once we were inside and seated by the elderly waitress she grinned at me. "Thank you for taking me here, it's my favorite."

"Mine too." I met her gave and smiled softly. I could see myself falling in love with her. She is so kind, and beautiful, and different. I still rejoiced when I replayed last night's dinner in my mind. When Ella asked her if she wanted to be with me and she said 'It is what I want' I swear I glowed in my happiness. She is such a wonderful person, and I'm so glad she is letting me in.

The waitress came with the food we had ordered, pancakes for her, and the all-day breakfast for me, and smiled at us. "You two make such a lovely couple. Adorable." Aria blushed and smiled shyly and I grinned.

"I'm lucky to have her." The waitress smiled as she walked away, mumbling something that sounded like 'young love'.

The day passed quickly with Aria. We hung out at my house for most of it, snuggled up on the couch taking turns picking out TV shows to watch. Not that we paid much attention. Aria was too irresistible for her own good.

"Mmmm, Jason." I smirked at her breathy words as I kissed her, my body hovering over hers. She fit so perfectly with me, like she was meant to be there. I kissed her once more, gently, before moving away. I glanced at the clock and mentally groaned. She had said that she wanted to beat her parents' home so she didn't have to explain the fake illness to them and I had agreed.

"Baby, I should take you home now." I say, trying not to react when she pouts sexily. I try, truly, but I can't resist kissed her once more, but I pulled away before things could go too far. "Come on." I help her off the couch and out to my car so I can drive her home.

Her parents had offered to let me stay for dinner, but I had declined since I had a seminar to go to. I kissed Aria before she got out of the car and watched her let herself into the house. God she is so sexy, and she is so mine.

**Okay, so I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I would like to hear your thoughts on it! Please review! I am contemplating changing the rating to M a little later on, but I'm not sure. What do you think? Please let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, thank you so much for all the reviews, they were amazing! I love that you guys are giving me input and advice and ideas, they are really motivating! Here is chapter seven and a little looksie into Jason's subconscious mind! **

**Chapter Seven **

**Jason**

_Jason's Dream _

_Aria was sitting at a table by herself, reading some book or another. She didn't hear me approach, so she jumped when I whispered my greeting against her ear. She turned to smile her alluring smile at me, putting down her book. _

"_Hey you." She said, standing up and sliding her hands around my neck. My arms automatically wrapped around her small waist bringing her flush against me. I could feel her soft curves through our clothes and just the feel of them made me mad with desire. _

_I swooped my head down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, my tongue tracing her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She granted me my wish and opened her willing mouth. The feeling was so intense. So overwhelming. So perfect. It was my addiction. My drug. _

_I pulled away and took her small hand in mine and led her away, to my car. The drive back to my place was short; her hand resting dangerously high on my thigh was a huge distraction from the road. Once we were out of the car I couldn't help but push her up against it and kiss her again. _

_She responded as if she was ravenous and I was the only food source. It was so hot, she was so hot. _

_I picked her up and placed her on the hood of my car, thrilled when her legs wrapped around my waist. I took this as the perfect opportunity to stand up, taking her with me, and walk towards my house. _

_Aria giggled and started kissing my neck, sucking just enough that I would probably have a hickey. I didn't care, she is not leaving this house without one either. I want people to know that she is mine. _

_Once we were inside I walked up the stairs, barely hindered by her slight weight, and tossed her lightly on my bed. Her hair sprawled out across the pillow, her breath was coming short and shallow, her lips were red and swollen from kissing. She looked like the seduction at its finest. _

"_Jason." She sighed, tilting her head back as I kissed the column of her neck. I smiled, the sound of my name was thrilling. _

_I let my hands wander, at first just up and down her sides, but soon I got more daring. I let my left hand graze the side of her breast, relishing in the audible hitch in her breath. I was carefully holding my weight above her, ready to take it a little bit further, knowing that she was willing. _

_I kissed down to her collarbone and let my hands come to the hem of her shirt. I slipped on under, feeling the soft skin of her abdomen. I let a groan escape me when I felt her tugging at my shirt. I pulled away just long enough to tug it over my head before I crashed my lips back to her. _

_After what seemed like hours Aria tore her lips away from mine, gasping for air. She shot me a sultry look as she pushed on my shoulders, requesting me to lie on my back. I gladly followed her silent instruction and was thrilled when she moved to straddle my hips. _

_She shocked me when she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing her midnight blue lacy bra. I sucked in a breath as I took in her exquisite beauty. The dark color of her bra made her skin look even paler in comparison, and the contrast was beautiful. She was beautiful. _

_She bit her lip as she stared into my eyes, her small hands resting on my bare chest. It was the most sensual, erotic thing I have ever experienced, even if we technically not doing anything. Just the intensity in her eyes had me on edge, ready to pounce on her-_ Beep Beep Beep!

I jolted up with a pained groan, slamming my hand down on my alarm. I ran my hand roughly down my face as I tried to memorize my dream. My sweet little seductress. She had more effect on me then any girl ever had before. It was amazing.

It was Friday today and I was planning something special for Aria tonight. We had technically gone on our first date, to breakfast, but I wanted to do something more than that tonight, to show her that I wanted more than a mundane high school relationship with her. I wasn't going to the school today; I was dealing with some of the affairs my parents had neglected at the office instead.

I have yet to regret taking up the family business, but it was a lot of work getting it back on track. After Alison died my parents let the company go to the slums, so getting it back to its former glory would be a challenge, but worth it. It was important to them, and it is important to me.

..AJ..

**Aria **

"Can we talk?" I looked up from my cereal bowl to see Mike. I put my spoon down and gestured for him to sit down at the cluttered kitchen table.

"Of course, you can always talk to me Mike. You know that."

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know that what I have been doing is wrong, and an immature form of acting out against mom and dad. And even you to an extent. But I want to stop. I know that things have been rocky in the family lately, but I am going to make an effort not to make it worse. I want us to be happy again."

I looked at the boy in front of me. Since when was he mature? I get why he is acting out, and so do my parents, but this? Right now? This was something new. I smiled at him, feeling tears in my eyes as I stood up and rushed around the table throwing my arms around his neck.

"God Mike, I have been so worried about you. I forgive you. And I'm sorry I never said anything about what I knew dad did, I just didn't want to be the reason our family drifted. I love you." I love you. I had not said those three words to my brother in much too long. He hugged me back, if not a bit awkwardly, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Aria." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before clearing his throat and shuffling out of the room. I shook my head and got rid of my now soggy cereal and finished getting ready for school.

..AJ..

I walked to the outside courtyard where I had been eating with Emily to avoid Spencer for the past few days when I ran into the last person I wanted to see. Spencer.

"Did you really think you could avoid me forever?" She demanded in her haughty voice. I internally groaned, I did not need this right now.

"No, Spencer, I didn't. I did, however, want to postpone it until I have had time to cool down enough that I don't say something that I will completely regret." She looked affronted, but quickly placed the scowl back on her face.

"You should not be dating him!" She said, her voice holding the famous Hastings demand. Her family was just too damn used to getting their way all the time.

"I should be doing whatever makes me happy. Jason makes me happy! You have absolutely no right to tell me who I should and should not see. You're my friend, and I do appreciate that you're looking out for me, but butt the hell out of my business. You do not need to know everything. You do not need to be involved in everything. And you most certainly do not get to judge me for my choice in boyfriends because if I remember correctly you are dating someone who you thought killed Allie too! Just get over yourself."

"You know what Aria? I don't support this. I don't trust him. I don't like him, and I despise the fact that you are together. You took a step down from dating your teacher. I will keep my thoughts to myself. I will simply tune out the fact that you are dating him." With that she turned to walk away and I saw Emily and Hannah watching us with worried expressions from across the courtyard. When they saw her leaving they rushed towards me.

"What happened?" Hannah asked, glancing at the door that Spencer had slammed behind her.

I sighed, rubbing my temples in irritation. "She basically said that she does not trust him and that she hates the fact that we are together. She's livid and I don't get it! I never said one word about Toby and she is dating him. I truly do not believe that Jason did it. I don't know who did, but it was not him. Can we change the subject please?" They nodded and Hannah grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Sooooo," She said with flourish, "Is he a good kisser?" I could feel my face heating up as I ducked behind a curtain of hair. I had to laugh with them.

"Yes, he is." The bell rang and Emily and I headed to government while Hannah went to her marketing class.

**Okay, so please let me know what you thought. I don't know if this chapter was a little forced or not, I had a little bit of difficultly writing it, especially the Spencer part. Please let me know if I am going in the right direction! Next chapter is the mystery date…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, one of my best friend's dads passed away so I have been spending most of my free time with her. I had some free time and wrote this, and I really hope you like it! Here is the mystery date! **

**Chapter Eight **

**Jason **

I checked the clock hanging over the door and smiled. It was just past three, so I knew that Mrs. Montgomery would not have a class. I needed to talk to her before tonight. I left the office, locking it up after me, and headed towards my car.

When I got to Rosewood High I parked in the closest spot I could and walked quickly to Ella's classroom. The door was slightly open, but I knocked to be safe.

"Come in," She replied.

I walked in and she smiled at me. "Hello Jason. What can I do for you?" I smiled back and walked until I was just in front of her desk.

"I was wondering if I could bring Aria to Philadelphia tonight? For a date?" Ella looked ecstatic at the prospect and nodded her head.

"Yes! Of course! What are you planning to do there?" She asked eagerly.

"Well I was thinking about taking her to Longwood Gardens." Ella sighed with a faraway look on her face.

"It's perfect, she will absolutely _love_ it!" I smiled enthusiastically.

"I hope so! And for dinner I am going to bring her to that new restaurant overlooking the river. Blue Water." Ella looked positively over the moon at the description of the date. He decided to ask for her help though. "She does not know. Can you make sure she is dressed by four thirty? I will need time to drive us in." Again Ella nodded with enthusiasm. We talked for a little while longer before I bed her goodbye and left to pick up another something special for Aria.

..AJ..

**Aria **

I was in my room after school when my mom came in, a secretive smile on her face. "Aria, you need to get dressed!" I was confused. I was dressed, in the same jeans and jean jacket I wore to school today.

"What?"

"Dressed. Here, let me help you pick something out!" My mom hustled to my closet and started riffling through its contents. I stared on in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, my tone suspicious.

"Because I say so." She said teasingly. I shook my head and sat at my desk chair, watching her look through my dresses.

"This one!" She held up sequin-sy white and black dress **(PLEASE, go to my profile NOW and look at the link! I really cannot describe the dress, so you need to see it)**. It was literally backless, but had straps running along my back. The front was high, but had cut-outs. I had bought it as a whim, but had never worn it. It was too much for school, too much for anything other than something fancy.

"Where are we going?" I ask, eyeing the dress. Mom didn't answer, content on going through my shoes. She came up with a pair of nude colored heels that I had gotten earlier that month. They were gorgeous and would look phenomenal with the dress.

"Just get dressed!" She left the room and I changed. I was looking in the mirror when I heard my mom call me. "Come downstairs!" I left my room with furrowed eyebrows. Once I turned the corner at the foot of the stairs I came face to face with Jason.

"You look beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek and handing me a bouquet of peach roses, my favorite.

My cheeks flushed and my eyes locked on his amazing green ones. "Thank you." He grins, and I take the time to give him the once over. I am pleased with what I saw. He was wearing a grey suite, with the top three buttons of his white shirt undone. He wore no tie and his hair was ruffled and dishevelled. He looked like a freaking model.

I took his hand and led him to the kitchen where I looked around for a vase. After I had the flowers in water and had bid goodbye to my parents he led me out to his car. After a few minutes of driving he made it clear that we were going to Philli, but he would not tell me where. I quickly gave up on asking and settled for holding his hand and talking.

…..

We pulled into a parking lot and he helped me with the door. He held my hand as he led me into the building, but I had no idea where we were. I had been to most of the restaurants in Philadelphia, but I had never seen this one before.

Jason gave the host his name and we followed as the young man led us to a secluded table in the back by the window. After having a seat and ordering off the fancy menu Jason caught my hand on top of the table.

"Thank you for taking me here, it's fantastic." I said, smiling up at him. He grinned and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It's no problem. Thank you for coming." He lifted my hand to his soft, warm lips and I bit my lip to keep the goofy grin off my lips.

We ate, talked and laughed and when the bill is paid Jason leads me back to his car. It does not take long for me to realize that we are not going back to Rosewood.

"Where are we going now?" I ask in confusion. He gives me a sly smile and winks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I shake my head and look out the window, trying to guess.

Before long we pull up in front of a beautifully lit stone building. It seemed surreal in the dwindling light, like a fairy tale.

"Longwood Gardens?" I asked in shock. Jason nodded and helped me out of the car, pulling me into his side. We walked through the door and he talked to the man behind the desk for a moment before he came back to me. He gave me another one of his heart-melting smiles and took me in his arms again.

He led me through the door leading to the back. I was dazed. The gardens at night were spectacular. The pathways were lit by dim lights, the fountains glowed, and the whole effect rendered me speechless. "Jason…" I breathed out in astonishment.

Jason kissed my temple lightly and led me down the path. There were a few people milling around, but it felt like we were in a world all out own. I stopped when we came to a stone bench that seemed hidden the bushes around it. There was a fountain on one side, and flowers that I couldn't name all around.

I sat on the bench, pulling Jason with me. We sat close to each other, the bench only made for one person. His strong arms were around me, his smell engulfing my senses. My head came to rest in the crook of his neck and I sighed in pure bliss.

"Thank you." I murmured, tilting my head to I could kiss his cheek. Before I could, however, he moved so my lips landed on his. It was slow, sweet. He kissed me as lightly as a butterfly's wing, carefully as a painter streaking his canvas. He made me feel beautiful, radiant even.

One of his hands moved from my waist to cup my cheek. I let myself melt into his strong chest. Once we had to, regrettably, breath he pulled away. He kissed my forehead tenderly and held me close, resting his cheek on my head. The air was getting chilly, but I was so warm in Jason's arms.

"Why did you do all of this?" I ask. I see hurt flash across his face and I quickly back track. "I mean I love it, no one has ever done something like this for me. You are so sweet. But I just don't get it." Jason stared at me, his eyes holding vulnerability.

"I did this to show you something. I think we could be great together, Aria. Will you be my girlfriend?" I gasp, my eyes widening in delight.

"Yes." I breath. Jason smiles tenderly at me, taking my hand and pulling so we are both in a standing position.

"Thank you." Her murmurs in my ear as he pulls me into his arms. I keep my eyes trained on his as he leaned in to kiss me. I met his half way, letting my hands tangle in his blonde hair. His hands rest on my lower back, thumbs lightly tracing patterns on my exposed skin. The feeling has my nerves on fire, my senses on high alert.

He is kissing me so passionately that I don't even notice when his hands leave my waist and slip into his coat pocket. I don't notice anything until I feel a chain being draped over my neck. With a final peck he moves away to look at me with a smug smile on his lips.

I look down and my breath hitches. On a delicate chain is a pink pearl set in silver. It's simple beauty and sophistication stuns me. "Jason, you didn't have to…you shouldn't have." I feel flustered. Jason smiles hugely, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to. I want you to know how special you are to me. It's important to me that you know that. Now we should probably get going, I need to get us back to Rosewood." Before he could pull away I threw my arms around him and kissed him with a passion that took my breath away. He responded with just as much zest, and his talented lips made me moan into his mouth.

I pulled away to breath and let my lips kiss the hollow of this throat, behind his ear, along his jaw. Jason caught my chin and crashed his lips back to mine, his tongue taking my mouth with rugged force. But despite the raw passion he was careful with me. He made sure to keep it at a manageable level, and I was grateful for that. At least one of us has self-control.

**Okay so that was chapter eight, please let me know what you thought. I will be getting more into 'A' business soon, since the season finale gave me something to work with, so if you are not up to date in the series there will be spoilers soon. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but please leave a review with any ideas you may have! Review make a world of difference! **


End file.
